The New Empire
by Kaidon of Mdama
Summary: Many empires have been built from a common dream, others are created out necessity. But some are created from war and strife. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

**No POV**

Deep in the in the forests of mount Kilimanjaro, a ruined UNSC base known as the Crows Nest lays abandoned and ruined.

A perfect place for a hideout. One group of grey-skinned creatures huddle up in the former command center. They are large and brutish in appearance. Most are dressed in battered mail armor, but a few wear black and red robes. They're armed with axes, broadsword and wooden staffs.

Orcs of the Blackrock clan.

"Is this human contact of yours coming Malkorok?" One orc says irritably, returning from his patrol in the nearby corridors.

"Of course she's coming!" The orc leader Malkorok snaps back. "She did give us this fortress."

The warrior growls. "Your a fool to trust her."

Malkorok grins viciously. "I don't trust her. But our goals still coincide, so we will do as she says." He reaches his axes. "Unless of course you have a problem with that."

The two orcs have a brief standoff before the other warrior snarls and returns to his patrol. The other orcs go about their regular business be it sharpening their weapons or raiding the base for anything left behind by the UNSC.

After a few minutes even Malkorok begins questioning if the human is coming. Finally an orc hunter runs in the Opps center. "The Grey queen is here!" He announces.

The orcs stand in attention as a figure walks in. She dressed in a long dark cloak and hood that covers most of her face.

"Greeting warriors." She says.

The orcs grunt in response before returning to their tasks. "I take it your enjoying your new base?" She asks.

Malkorok nods. "The technology is indeed better than our previous fortress and we no longer worrying about intruders. Now lets talk about other matters."

The grey queen smiles, taking a seat in front of a nearby table.

Malkorok both begin discussing various matters such as the prospect of sending supplies to them, and by extension the Blackrock stronghold of Blackrock mountain.

Shen they finish the Grey queen stands up and prepares to leave. One her way out however one of the orcs blocks her path with his spear.

"Before you go girl, tell me one thing. Your not from out world and we're not from yours. So how did you make contact with us."

A few other orcs mutter amongst themselves and raise their weapons. The grey queen raises her hands. "Very well, if you must know, I have been secretly sending expeditions to discover new worlds for colonies, instead we found your world."

"My men made contact with one of your war bands. A war band led by Malkorok. He explained to me your situation and the dynamics of your faction. So instead we made a deal, I would supply your people with troops and supplies and in exchange you would help me with my plans."

Malkorok grunts. "You still haven't explained what are your plans."

"Humans are like sheep, they follow their leader blindly even when he leads them to their deaths. I cannot change human nature, but I can change who they follow. I'll make sure a proper leader is put into power." She explains.

"How does that involve us?" Malkorok questions.

"There are those who would wish to seize power for themselves, and those who would mutter quietly against their leader." She didn't finish her sentence.

For several moments the room is silent save for the dripping of leaky pipes. Finally Malkorok lets out a loud laugh.

"Perhaps we do have something in common girl. Very well, I'll inform my warchief." Malkorok grins.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I wait patiently in the forest for my girlfriend Annabeth. I check my watch for the time. 8:30 Annabeth's late. It's not like her to be late on anything.

With a sigh I sit on a rock formation, known as Zeus's fist. Around me the forest is really quiet, save for the growling of monsters in the distance. Occasionally one would approach me, I simply draw my sword and they usually get me message. "Get lost!"

Placing the bouquet of flowers I bought for her beside me. After a few minutes I stand up and prepare to leave.

"Percy?" A voice says beside me, suddenly I brighten up recognizing that voice.

I turn around and grin. "Annabeth."

Her eyes widen as I give her flowers. "They're beautiful." She coos.

I gesture for her to sit with me. I pull out a picnic basket with some sandwiches and diet coke.

The two of us sit an eat for a while, while nothing fancy it's still the most romantic night I had in over a month.

"Annabeth?" I ask, noticing the troubled look on her face.

"Hmmm?" She says finishing her sandwich.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing you should be worried about, just trouble in the office." She says, putting on a fake smile.

I sigh, why does she always seem to think of her Job even on our dates. Then again she is part of the office of naval intelligence and that not an easy job.

"Whats wrong." I say finally.

She pulls out a small holo-projector. Another part of my mind groans, does she always need to bring work when she's with me?

The device projects a colony nearby. "I've heard rumors that this colony has recently joined the New Colonial Alliance. I brought this up with Admiral Osman, but she doesn't think it's much of a threat. However there is a major weapons factory there that could easily provide arms for the rebels."

"Let me guess, you need me to take it out?" I say.

"You don't need to do this Percy." She says. I force a smile. "It's like you say, duty always comes first in war time." I reply with a hint of resentment in my voice.

Annabeth hugs me tightly. "I got you something." She whispers.

I look a her as she produces a metal necklace with a small amulet. I beam at her. "Thank you."

We share one quick kiss the head back to our cabins. I make my way into my bed, taking of my jacket and dropping it on the floor.

"Your home early." My sister says, not looking up from the comic book she's reading.

"Annabeth was busy." I reply.

Persephone looks up at me. "She's always busy."

I lay down on my bed. "I think you're exaggerating a bit."

She places her comic book on the table and looks at me. "Really? How many dates have you had with her this month?"

"One." I admit. "But come on. A job in ONI involves a lot of work."

"So is being a field officer, but you always seem to be able to make time for us." Persephone argues. "Maybe it's because she doesn't put any effort in you relationship. Maybe she's putting it somewhere else, or someone else."

I stare at her, feeling as if someone kicked me in the gut. Annbeth and Persephone never really got along, but she never really hated her.

Her expression softens, realizing she's gone too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything like that."

"I know." I say softly. She hugs me. "I'm your older sister Percy, I just wanna make sure that you don't get hurt."

I teasingly poke her. "Your five minutes older." I remind her.

She gives me a ditzy grin. "A lot can happen in five minutes."

"And besides, she did give me two things." I say.

"Whats that?" Persephone inquires.

I show her the necklace. "Ok, maybe she's not all bad." My sister admits grudgingly. "What was the other thing?"

Now it's my turn to grin. "A mission."

**Authors note: Well that was the prologue, hope you all enjoyed reading it. Feel free to leave a review. ****More universes like Avatar, My Little Pony and RWBY will be included in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Percy Jackson, Red vs Blue, RWBY, World of Warcraft, Avatar the Legend of Korra. and My Little Pony Those belong to Microsoft, Rick Riordan, Roosterteeth, Blizzard and Nickelodeon Hasbro respectively.**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Percy's POV**

Me and my sister walk through the halls of the Prowler Daedalus. "So are you ready for the mission?" I ask her.

She nods. "Wash even assembled his old team to help us."

I can't help but smile underneath my helmet. I've worked with Washington's team in the past, this mission will certainly be 'interesting'.

"Is Annabeth gonna join us?" Persephone asks suspiciously.

I shake my head. "She's gonna stay on her prowler and try to cover up our little excursion."

Despite wearing a helmet I can tell my sister is rolling her eyes. "So she's not joining, as usual."

"Lets just get ready for the mission." I say, eager to change the topic. We enter the hanger and nine soldiers are sitting around a pelican. But the none of them know about the tenth soldier hiding in the shadows. I nod at her and she disappears.

My helmet identifies their FOF tags as , PFC Simmons, Private Donut, Private Lopez, MJPN Grif, Capt Tucker PFC Caboose, Agent Carolina and Agent Washington.

"What our mission?" Carolina asks.

"Our job is to infiltrate the Innie factory and destroy it before it supplies the rebels with arms. We're going to enter unarmored and disguised as workers. Once inside we plant explosives and get out. Oh and one more thing." I reveal a hologram of a crate, "According to Annabeth, this crate was reported stolen, and contains extremely dangerous weapons. We're gonna bring it back."

"No armor, why? So we can all die quickly?" Grif says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "If things go according to plan, we won't need it. Now, are there any questions?"

Carolina speaks up. "Does the brass know about the mission?"

I look at her shocked.

Her question left me speechless. They all look at me, waiting for my answer. I finally let out a sigh. "No they don't."

I let this information sink in. After a second I speak up again. "I know that I'm asking a lot out of you. So if anyone wants to back out now, I won't blame you."

Wash shrugs. "Don't worry about me, I've done this kind of thing before."

The others nod and murmur amongst themselves, but no one backs out. I smile. "Alright everyone, mount up, we meet back here in an hour!"

* * *

We take a freighter to the loading area. As I adjust my coveralls the radio crackles. "Incoming ship, identify yourself."

"F-0110W." Persephone answers.

"What's your cargo." The man on the other line inquires.

I look at my tacpad and say. "Fusion coils and propane tanks."

"Alright everything seems to check out. You can land."

Persephone lands and we all unload the equipment. I discreetly place an M6D pistol in my pocket.

"Split up into your assigned teams everyone. Once you've planted the explosives, meet back here." I whisper to them.

Me and my sister move to in one direction while Wash and Carolina's team moves on the other, fortunately the guards don't pay us any attention.

I mentally go over the map of the factory. "Come on, lets head to communications." I whisper to my sister.

"Why would we go there?' She asks.

I grin despite myself. "Someone will need to create a distraction while Wash and Carolina's teams continue the mission.

The two of us push through the doors leading to the construction area. It's large enough to hold eight basketball courts inside. Thousands upon thousands of guns and vehicles on conveyor belts are bring made at an impressive rate by a combination of robotic machine and human workers.

If this factory is able to arm the rebels, our war with be much more difficult to win. We walk through the crowded assembly lines, staying near the shadows.

Soon we reach the end of room and we push through some doors to a narrow hallway.

"Lets get moving." I grin.

* * *

**Wash's POV **

"Lets move team." I whisper, leading my squad in the reactor. We reach the reactor where a single worker is typing on the computer, he's too engrossed in his task to notice us.

I creep up behind him and grab the side of his neck. The man cries out in surprise as I slam his head onto the console, knocking him out.

I gesture for Tucker to drag his body out of sight as I sit down and begin typing. Caboose pulls out a sticky detonator and prepares to shoot it.

"We won't need that here Caboose." I assure him. "I'm gonna overload the reactor and that will probably blow up most of the factory."

"Then why do we need these?" He asks.

"To make sure nothing useful survives, and overloading the reactor will make it look like an accident." I explain.

Caboose nods. "I had an accident on my bed this morning."

I sigh. "I told before, don't drink so much water before going to sleep. Just keep watch of the doors."

I continue taping on some icons. The alarm suddenly blares out. Tucker rushes back. "Wash, what did you do?"

"It's not my fault!" I argue. "Damn holographic locks! Can you buy me some time?"

Tucker nods and pulls out a pistol. I frantically continue trying to break the locks as someone bangs on the door. "Let us through!"

"Not happening asshole!" Tucker yells back. "Wash you better hurry up."

The door suddenly bursts open and a squad of rebels open fire. Tucker leaps behind a table and fires his pistol. I finish typing then dives to the table beside Tucker.

Tucker pokes his head and shoots a rebel. I fire my own gun as Caboose runs beside me. "I thought you were watching the door." I remind him.

"I was," He argues. "I watched them come in."

I manage to hit a rebel in the stomach then shoot him in the head. Tucker throws me his gun. "Cover me Wash."

"Caboose, these guys are on our side. You should go help them." I say. Caboose suddenly empties the clip of his gun at the rebels. Two fall, leaving three left.

Tucker rushes out with his energy sword drawn. He stabs one guard in the chest then kicks him to the ground. The other guard fires his gun but Tucker ducks under it and swings his sword up at the man's chin.

I reload my gun and fire at the last soldier.

"We better get out of here before more soldiers arrive." I say, running back to the hallways followed by the rest of my team.

* * *

**Carolina's POV **

I fire my sticky detonator at a finished Scorpion tanks before moving to the next vehicle in the motor pool.

"Are you guys finished?" I ask to Red team.

Simmons places some C12 on a Warthog. "

"Ya, thats the last of them." Simmons says.

I nod. "Good, now lets get back to the hanger. We'll wait for everyone else there."

"Wait," Donut says. "Look." He points at several crates. "Like the ones we're supposed to recover." Grif and Simmons grab the crates and begins hauling them behind us.

As we run back to there door two guards stop us. "Halt, the factories been infiltrated. We were asked to double check all workers."

"We're needed on the hanger." I insist. "These crates need to be loaded immedieatly."

The guard grunts. "Fine, just show me some identification."

Sarge suddenly punches the guard in the face. "Heres your identification, you just got sarged."

The other guard raises his gun, but Lopez headbutts the guard and takes his rifle. We head out of the of the motor pool as a squad of soldiers charges at us.

I quickly draw an SMG and sweep it at them. Sarge grabs a soldiers shot gun then yanks it from his grip before shooting him with his pistol.

Sarge pumps the shotgun. "Thats more like it."

The rest of Red team draws their pistols and finishes off what left of the rebels. I press the detonator and a deafening explosion rocks the ground.

An elevator opens up and three rebels exit. I empty my SMG and enter the elevator.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Ready sis?" I ask, pulling out a hidden knife, crouching by the door of the communications room.

"Ya" She replies.

I stab the panel beside the door and the door shoot open. The guard turns around and before he can scream I slash my knife across his neck.

I throw it at another trying to grabbing his rifle. I hit the deck as my sister enters drawing two pistols from her overalls and firing at the rebels inside.

"Wash, Carolina, what the situation?" I ask over my ear piece.

We've reached the hanger, just trying to get past their guards." Carolina reports. "We've also recovered the crates."

"Um, I think we ran a little problem." Caboose says. I hear Wash's screams and the sound of machine gun fire in the background. "I'm pretty sure Tucker did it."

"Alright Caboose I'm on my way." I reply. "Where are you?"

"We're outside in the courtyard." He replies. I turn to Persephone. "Find Carolina and get a aboard that ship. Then pick me and blue team up."

"Good luck." She says, running off.

* * *

I make my way outside where Wash is being chased by a M12 LRV or 'Warthog'. The man on the jeeps machine gun turret take a second to aim then begin firing.

"CAR!" Wash shouts, narrowly avoiding several bullets.

I pull a grenade out of my belt then remove the pin. Taking only a second to aim I throw it at the jeep. It lands on the passenger seat of the warthog.

The driver struggles to keep his jeep balanced and get the grenade at the same time. As he picks it up the grenade goes off, reducing the jeep into a smoldering wreckage.

I leap off and run to Tucker and Caboose who have taken cover behind a tank while rebels fire upon the. Wash soon joins us and raises his gun. "Whats the plan?"

"We wait. Everyone else should arrives." After a few minutes of fighting, still no evac. "Sis, whats the hold up?" I ask.

"Theres a problem with the ship," My sister says. "It sort of blew up. Just use that panic button."

I mentally slap myself. I forgot about the panic button. I press it with a grin. I then raise my pistol and continue firing. Soon a pelican appear firing it's chin mounted gun at the rebels.

This blows most of them away as the dropship lands. The remaining rebels carefully take aim at the bay doors, waiting for the crew to exit.

As soon as the bay door opens the rebels gasp, there was no one inside. However a shimmer catches my eye.

An invisible figure rushes out and leaps up. The figure lands in the center of their group and punches the nearest rebel, sending him skidding on the ground.

The figures invisibility wears off showing a black armored Spartan. The rebels cry out and ready their guns.

The Spartan kicks the rebel in front of her aside then whirls around, firing her SMG, dropping more. I raise my gun and rush to help the Spartan.

The battle was over quickly. I shot one enemy still trying to crawl away. "Everyone onboard!" I shout.

I look at the Spartan who saved us. "Thanks Tex." She nods, glancing around. "Wheres everyone else?"

"In the hanger. We're gonna rescue them." I sit on the co-pilot seat as Tex takes the controls. We fly to the hanger where a large gunfight has ensued.

"Take over." I says to Tex, stepping out of the controls.

The hangar door begins closing as Tex removes the safeties if the ships weapons. She fires a pair of missiles at the door.

Tex crashes the ship, crushing some very surprised rebels. The bay doors open and I grab a shotgun from the weapons locker.

An enemy soldier raises his gun at me. I pump a round in and blast him with my shotgun. I move out of the ship, looking for my sister. Carolina and the Reds are fighting close together in a cluster of barricades, but no sign of Persephone. The Blues join the fight, running to them.

I could briefly see her crouching behind a crate, trying to return fire with assault rifle. I head to her position, firing my shotgun.

I hit one guard in the back, who crumples to the ground. Several of the guards turn fire at me.

I dive to the side and reload my gun to return fire. Persephone leaps out, firing her rifle. Several guards falls as she moves forward. Once she's close enough my sister draws a pair of knives and stabs a guard.

She dives under another and strikes his gut. I charge out firing my shotgun while she cuts the rebels down. The two of us meet in the middle as more guards come. We run to the Red and Blues position.

The Pelican VTOL roars to life as the gunship hovers a few feet of the ground. It's chin mounted machine gun pops up and begins rotating.

Me and the others take cover as the gun literally tears the rebels apart with a hail of bullets. The ship rotates 90 degrees and we all rush inside. While Simmons and Grif garb the crates.

While we exit the hangar, Wash pulls out a detonator and blows up the core.

* * *

"ETA on Earth is in a few minutes sir. You and your men might want to get ready." A black armored soldier says. "We already have a ship ready for you in the hanger."

"Thanks you." I says, heading down to the hanger.

On my way through the hanger Annabeth stops me. She smiles. "Thanks for your help. You've done a great thing for the UNSC."

I smile back. "I guess that means you're free tonight?"

Annabeth giggles. "Don't worry, after this we'll be spending a lot of time together."

As I walk away, Annabeth stops me. "Percy, can I borrow the necklace I gave you."

"Why?" I ask.

"To get in engraved." She says.

I shrug and remove it, handing it to her. With that she goes the other way while I head to the pelican.

"Everyone ready?" I ask to my team.  
They nod, getting on board the Pelican. Grif takes the controls and takes us down.

* * *

We soon reach camp half-blood where me and my sister disembark from the ship. I smile. "Quiet now, we don't want to cause any trouble."

She nods and we quietly creep through the camp. I hear the Red and Blues pelican take off. I look back and before the ship can go anywhere a rocket is fired at it. The projectile strikes the wing of the dropship.

The pelican spins around uncontrollably and crashes into the forest. I watch in horror at this sight while a small gasp escapes Persephone's mouth.

Without saying another word the two of us jog back there. The two of us draw our swords as pelicans smoldering wreckage comes to view.

I frantically look around for the shooters. An Ares camper holds up a rocket launcher and takes aim again.

The Ares cabin counselor, Clarisse raises her megaphone. "Attention traitors, you have ten seconds to step out and surrender!"

"Whats going on?" Persephone asks, lowering her sword. Clarisse smacks her in the gut with her rifle.

I place myself in between the two of them. "What are you doing!?"

More Ares campers move out of the pelican with their weapons drawn. They're all leading the Reds and Blues out, along with the crates loaded a while ago. "It's explosives sir."

Leading them is a centaur and my teacher Chiron. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. The waist up is a middle aged man.

He regretfully draws his bow and aims it at me. "I'm sorry my boy, but you are under arrest."


	3. Escape

**Percy's POV**

For a long moment nothing happens. The only thing I hear is my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. Beads of sweat begin trickle from my forehead.

"U-under arrest? For what?" I stammer.

Clarisse snarls, stepping forward with her assault rifle leveled at my chest. "You know damn well what you did Jackson! Your attack on the Charon industries! You blew up one of their main factories! Then you steal nukes and try to smuggle them away."

"That factory was arming the local colonists for a revolt!" Persephone snaps.

"Who told you that? That colony was one the UEGs strongest allies." Another camper yells. More campers began muttering amongst themselves, some yelling insults.

Chiron stomps his hoof and everyone stops. "Enough!" He shouts, before turning to me. "We were asked to bring you to the security council for trial. Will you go without a fight?"

I look back at my sister then the Red and Blues, all have a tight grip on their weapons. "Drop your weapons." I say calmly.

"What? You can't be serious!" Carolina protests.

I shot her a glare. "We know we're innocent, so theres no need to act like criminals and fight back."

* * *

Reluctantly they all drop their guns. Chiron nods. "Thank you Perseus."

"Get out Prissy." Clarisse barks, smacking with her rifle.

I adjust the bonds on my hands before marching out of the Pelican. Persephone and the Reds and Blues follow shortly, accompanied by Chiron and the rest of Clarisse's siblings.

"Chiron," I whisper to my former mentor and teacher. "I know you don't believe that I'm guilty."

He sighs. "I would like to believe that your innocent, but there is evidence. If you can find proof of your innocence then I would gladly help you, until then I must do my duties."

They lead us down the elevator to the councils meeting place. The UNSC security council are seated around a U shaped table.

I also see the twelve Olympians are looking at me via Iris message.

I remember that it was part of the agreement the Gods and humans made so many years ago. In exchange for the Gods children fighting alongside the marine corps, the Gods were given a permanent seat in the security council.

"Perseus and Persephone Jackson!" Zeus booms. "The two of you have crossed a terrible threshold today!"

"I didn't commit any crime." I say.

"Are you saying you weren't part of the attack on the factory?" My father Poseidon says hopefully.

His hopeful expression quickly vanishes as I shake my head. "I didn't say that. My contact told me that the factory was arming an armed revolt against the UNSC. I took matter into my own hands and put it down."

The marines representative, General Hogan I think slams his fist on the table. "Thats not how it works Spartan! If you wanna try something like this, you reports to us! Second of all, there were no rebels in that colony, whatever crap your pulling out of your ass isn't going to work."

"I would think the top brass would be more concerned with more important matters." My sister growls.

"Like dealing with traitors." The war god Ares retorts.

The two lock eyes and looks like their about to start throwing punches. Fortunately Lord Hood speaks up. "Damn it Jackson, you've done a lot for humanity and you've got a promising career ahead of you. Lets make a deal, tell me who's your contact and I'll see if we can give you a lighter sentence."

My eyes narrow, realizing what he's saying. I could avoid jail time and almost certain death just by giving up Annabeth, my girlfriend who never seems to have time for me. The girl who's the reason I'm in this position.

I close my eyes, clenching my fist. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

He looks at me regretfully. "Then I'm sorry, but you and your terrorists will have to pay."

"Wait!" Someone shouts. My heart lifts up as I recognize that voice. Two MP troopers open the door as Annabeth walks in.

"What do you have to say captain?" The ONI representative, Serin Osman asks.

Annabeth sits down. "I've lead an investigation in the matter and discovered some new evidence." She says.

I flash her a grateful look. "I've discovered that several HAVOK nukes were reported missing in the sydney armory."

Everyone listens closely as she explains. "We later found these nukes in the same prowler that was used by Percy Jackson and his terrorists."

I was too stunned to speak at Annabeth's words. Zeus speaks up. "So what are you saying."

"I'm saying that this trial and the attack on the factory was a distraction," She explains, then pointing at us. "and they were the bait."

"What do you suggest we do with these traitors?" Athena asks.

"I suggest we stop wasting time dealing with them and execute them. Then we turn our attention to more important matters." She suggests.

My vision gets blurry and my breathing gets heavy as I struggle to control my anger. My sister however doesn't even try.

Zeus raises his hand for silence. "Then it is settle. Perseus and Persephone Jackson, you and your traitors shall be sentenced to death."

'Wait," Lord Hood interrupts. "I don't think that would be fair. They betrayed the UNSC, true, but in the past they've served with distinction. I have an alternative, let them go to whatever hell you want after they die, but until then let them spend their time in a maximum security prison."

"Some of my children were in that factory." Hephaestus growls. "Life imprisonment is too good for them."

Lord Hood shots him a glare. "With all due respect, I would like to judge them by all their actions." He turns to Annabeth. "How did you come by this information."

"Because she's our contact!" My sister blurts out.

Athena rolls her eyes. "Please girl, if you want to lie at least try to make it sound believable. What motivation will Annabeth possible have to help you launch terrorist attacks?"

"She's right, I'm just a loyal soldier in the UNSC." She says with fake innocence. She places the necklace she gave me on the table. "This necklace has a recording device. It has all the evidence you need."

Persephone finally snaps, she stomp over to Annabeth, yelling. "You set us up! When I get my hands on you, you lying-" Two guards grabs her and try to restrain her.

Athena walks over and slaps her in the face. "You miserable girl, how dare you accuse my daughter of betraying her family."

I was about to rush forward when two Ares kids grabs my arms. Clarisse walks up behind me and whispers. "Don't bother trying Jackson."

I look at my father angrily. "You of all people should do something, _dad_." I spat venomously.

He lowers his head in shame. "I'm sorry my son, there is nothing I can do."

With that, the guards take me and my friends away.

* * *

They lock me, Persephone, Wash, Simmons and Sarge in one cell, and everyone else in another.

We all sit quietly for a while, thats all will be able to do now. Finally I look at them regretfully. "I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this." I look at my sister, trying to avoid eye contact. "I should have listened to you."

Persephone puts her hand on my shoulder. "I've made my fair share of mistakes. I'm not one to judge."

Wash nods. "This isn't my first time in prison, probably won't be my last."

"I just wanna say that if we die today, it's been an honor to fight with you." Simmons says.

"Eh, I never liked that dirtbag Annabeth anyway." Sarge shrugs.

I smile sadly. "Thanks guys."

One guard laughs. "Make all the sentiments you want, but you'll all still gonna be there for the rest of your natural lives. Don't worry though, that won't be very long."

"Is that really how you all think of me?" A voice says from the other side of the cell.

I bite back a snarl as Annabeth smirks by the cell. She nods at the guards who opens the cells for her. "Well I see you're all enjoying your new home."

Wash scowls. "Why are you here? Come to gloat?"

"I just wanted to check up on my little prisoners."

I bang my hand on the wall. "Why'd you do it! Why did you set us up?"

She places her finger on her lip. "Sorry, it's a secret."

Sarge and Simmons quickly hold Persephone down as she tries to attack. "I always knew there was something wrong with you, but I didn't know you were this insane."

"But at least I wasn't disowned." She smiles. "I'm actually here to collect something."

She reaches for Persephone's and my pockets, taking our _Riptide_ and _Stormbreaker_. "You won't be needing these anymore."

Annabeth leaves the cell steps while Sarge and Simmons struggle to keep my sister back. I sit down on the floor, hopelessness washing over me as if I just lost a part of me.

After she calms down, Persephone places her hand on my shoulder.

The lights suddenly flicker off. Seconds later it turns back on. The guards raise their rifle cautiously."What the hell was that?" One of the asks.

A figure drops down from the ceiling in front of the guards. "Lights!" He shouts.

The lights goes out as he draws his sword. I see nothing but darkness save for the burst coming from the rifles of the guards and more intruders coming in.

The fighting soon dies down and the lights goes back up. In leaving only the intruders are left standing. The lead attacker, who I now realize is an ODST, steps forward.

He raises his sword and stabs the control panel. The energy barrier in our cells vanish. We rush out and I look at the ODST. "Who are you?"

He removes his helmet, revealing his dusty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Sorry if I came too early."

"Jalen!" Persephone grins, embracing the son of Hypnos.

"Why are you helping us?" Sarge asks. All of us look at him suspiciously, even Persephone stops hugging him.

"Some people high up don't agree with the councils decision and sent me to rescue you." He explains. "I'm supposed to bring you to the meeting place right now."

"Lead the way sargeant." I say.

* * *

"Land there." he instructs me. I bring the pelican down to a nearby dockyard. A group of ODSTs are patrolling the outside.

One sees us and salutes. "The admirals inside sir."

In the dockyard, more ODSTs are setting up a defense or loading supplies into an ONI Prowler.

"Who's in charge here?" I demand.

"I am." Someone in the back replies. A woman wearing and admirals uniform steps forward. Her black hair is cut short per regulations and her cold brown eyes seems to look through me as if anylizing if I'm a threat. She looks about thirty, although I know she's much older.

"Admiral Osman." I nod.

Carolina grabs an ODSTs pistol and points it at her. "Why did you help us?"

Osman crosses her arms. "Now is that the way to treat the person who rescued you." She chides in-a-matter-a-fact tone.

Carolina tightens the grip on her gun.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I know you all were set up." She explains. "I've always kept a close eye on Annabeth, I know she sent you to these black ops missions."

My eyes widen as I reach for my pistol, which isn't there. Osman laughs. "Don't worry, I've done things like that before. I am part of ONI."

I relax, slightly surprised at how calm she's being. "I've set up this Prowler for you to use."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" I ask.

"Annabeth's planning something, I don't know what but I know she's up to no good." Osman continues. She's clearly intent on keeping you and your people in prison. I want you to be our fail safe. If we are unable to stop whatever Annabeth's up to, then I want you to be there to help."

Osman explains. "sargeant, give them the A.I."

Jalen pulls out an A.I. chip from his pack and hands it to me. Osman turns back to the ship. "Is everything ready?"

An ODST walks out of the ship. "Just about ma-" Before the man could finish, a sniper round strikes the mans chest.

The marines body begins to disintegrate from where he was shot, soon the only thing left is a small pile of ashes. The work of Promethean weapons.

On instinct, the ODSTs quickly have their weapons pointed the catwalks above. For a few tense seconds the marines look around for the attackers.

This is broken when two more Helljumpers are struck and disintegrate to non-existence.

"Enemies are cloaked, FIRE!" Osman shouts, pulling out her side arm and firing. The ODSTs follow suite, firing above and running to their make shift barricades.

Just as quickly as they do, the enemies Hardlight shields go up, though a few aren't fast enough and are brought down by several shots. Over a dozen fire fight instantly break out.

The whole docks becomes an overlapping field of fire. Bodies of operatives and ODSTs litter the ground.

The Reds and Blues scramble for cover, grabbing whatever weapons they can find.

"These are ONI oversight operatives." Jalen cries, eyeing on of the bodies.

"Oversight?" I gasp. "Wait, didn't they say that the factory we bombed was a Charon industries factory?"

"Ya, so?" he replies, firing he assault rifle at seemingly nothing.

"Looks like Chairman Hargrove isn't pleased with our incursion in his factory." I reply.

Jalen shoves me aside as he's hit by a sniper round. My eyes widen as I expect his body to disintegrate. Luckily it looks like he was hit by a standard sniper round rather than promethean ammunition.

The figure drops down, uncloaking as her does. This shows his orange Spartan Scout armor. "FELIX!" My sister roars angrily, charging at him unarmored and unarmed.

I help Jalen back to the ship. I grab a med kit and begin treating his wound. "You ok?" I ask applying bio foam.

"Ya" He grunts.

I wrap a bandage around his arm, when suddenly he draws a pistol a fires a shot over my shoulder. I whirl around, hearing electricity sizzle. Behind me is another Spartan, this one in locust armor.

I immediately recognize who he is, Locus, ONIs personal assassin.

I remember Sarge telling me that he and Felix killed dozens of their men and plunged an entire planet to civil war. But his affiliation with ONI kept him out of trouble.

Locus tries to activate his cloaking again, but that shot seems to have damaged it, instead he draws his shotgun and advances.

Jalen passes his gun to me. "Kick his ass, I'll be fine." He assures me.

I dive down as Locus nearly takes my head off with his gun. I raise the pistol and return fire. Locus growls as his energy shields are depleted, but he keeps walking forward.

He fires his gun again, I barely manage to stumble back to avoid it. I sprawl on the floor as Locus takes aim again, this time he's only a meter away from me.

I draw the knife one of the ODSTs gave and throw it at him. As quick as a viper he blocks it with the barrel of his shotgun.

Locus throws the damaged weapon aside. In one lighting fast stride he grabs the barrel of my gun. He points the pistol upwards as I pull the trigger.

I kick him in the stomach, letting go of the weapon. The force of the blow sends him to the ground. I plant one knee firmly on his chest before punching his face.

Locus thrashes on the ground, trying to wriggle free. I punch him again. I struggle to keep my weight on him while I wrench my knife free.

"Looks like your sister needs help." Locus growls, looking at her.

She's not doing so well. Although Felix has some new dents and scratches on his armor, he's pushing Persephone back inch by inch. It also doesn't help that he's armed with two wicked looking knives.

I strikes at Locus's neck, hoping to stun him long enough to help my sister. I scramble to my feet and call her name.

She gives Felix two swift punches at his cheek before turning around to see me. I throw her my knife.

She catches it, before whirling around to parry one of Felix's attack. Locus suddenly jumps his feet, throwing his entire weight on me. I stumble back, narrowly avoiding one of his punches.

"Predictable." He chides.

He jabs at my jaw, I catch his fist and twist it. He grunts in pain before I headbutt him. I see Persephone desperately trying to protect herself from Felix's attacks.

I kick Felix in the back of his head. While he stumbles around, Persephone grabs him and throws him over her shoulder.

"You two have to get your people out of here!" Osman cries, trying to keep the enemy operatives back. "My men will hold them off."

I look around, seeing the ODSTs getting decimated by the ONI operatives. I look back at her. I clenching my fists in frustration. I hated it, but I call them out.. "Red team, Blue team...fall 're getting out of here."

Osman's POV

I look back and see Percy retreating to the Prowler. I smile. "Looks like you failed Annabeth." I mutter.

Around me the battle continues to rage on, but my men are slowly being cut down. I stand behind one of the barricades placed in the very back.

"Fall back everybody! We'll make our final stand at our rear defenses!" I shout to anybody still alive.

A handful of ODST move to my position. An Incineration cannon assemble in Locus's hands. He takes aim and fires. The marines scream as their bodies erupt in flames and are vaporized.

The rest of the ONI agents joins Locus in picking of any survivors. I jump back when a bullet nearly takes my head. Without aiming I fire my own gun at the direction of the shooter.

Felix fires again. Blood flies of my mouth as I scream. I glance down, seeing blood pooling at my chest.

One hand rubs the side of my head, feeling light headed. With my free hand I place my pistol back in its holster and draw my SMG. Felix throws his DMR aside and flicks his knife. He runs at me.

A trio of rounds spats from the gun, before it clicks empty. before I can react, Felix jabs his knife at my stomach, his blade tears through my uniform. I wince in pain, feeling it break flesh and bones. Felix grabs my throat and I feel myself being lifted off the ground.

He presses a button at the butt of his knife. I let out a gasp as his knife extends into a sword. He places me back to the ground, I try to stand, but my legs refuse to work. I try to stand but I know his blade struck his spine.

Before either of us can do anything, dust begins to billow at us. The loud hum of ship engines fill my Daedalus taking off. I smile, closing my eyes with the knowledge that Percy and his men have escaped.


End file.
